Rio 3: Blu's Journey to Bolivia
by spixmacaw101
Summary: This story is about Blu and Eduardo get captured, then they escape and are lost in Bolivia. Will they ever get back home? This story will explain it all.
1. A long time ago: Blu's Parents

A blue bird flies through the skies and dives, going over the Copacabana beach, then he turns around. He snatches a berry from a nearby tree. It will take a lot of flying to get back to his family and his nest. When he gets back to the nest, he heard his wife scream excitedly, he went inside the nest to see what was going on. "I brought you berries". He said. The female Blue macaw said "our egg is about to hatch! I am so excited!" the mother said. "I didn't know that our egg was hatching! Sorry, I should have stayed in the nest instead of going to look for food." Carlos said. "It's okay I understand." Perla said.

An egg was hatching, this would be Blu's first day of his life, his parents and siblings were watching next to the hatching egg. "I hope I have a brother! I just really want someone less annoying, brothers are better than sisters!" Joseph said. "No, sisters are better, they are calmer, nicer, and prettier." Sapphire said. "Dad are dark feathers always come out as a boy?" Joseph asked. "No, my grandfather had light feathers." he said. "I really think it's a boy." Joseph said.

All of a sudden...crack! A sleepy looking dark blue small bird with three small head feathers came out of the egg. "Yay! It's a boy!" Joseph said. "I really wish it was a girl!" Sapphire complained. Then she yawned in boredom. Then she got angry. "I wish I had a sister, I am the only sister of the flock!" Sapphire said. "It happens, it is life and nature." Perla said. "Ha ha! Someone has anger issues!" Joseph said. Sapphire got mad and then a tear went out of her eye because her teenage brother was so demanding.

"Who should we name him?" Carlos asked, the father. "I think Storm Fire" said Sapphire, Blu's sister. "No Thomas" Argued Joseph, his brother."Storm fire!""Thomas!""Storm fire!" "Thomas!" They kept arguing for a few minutes. The parents eventually got annoyed and came up with a name. "How about Tyler?" "After my great grandfather?" said Perla, Blu's mother. "Sure." They both said. They thought it wasn't the best name, but it was always up to the parents.

"I am going to get more berries for our new son, Tyler." Carlos said. He flew off. He went to the same bush he saw earlier snatched the berries and flew back. "I'm back, I got some more berries." Carlos said. "Shh! He's asleep!" Perla said. "Well if he needs to eat, he needs to wake up." Carlos replied. "WAKE UP!" he screamed. A lot of birds flew out of their hollows panicking. He woke up and opened his mouth. Perla chewed up the berries and regurgitated them and Tyler ate the mushed up food.

"Okay, story time!" Joseph said. He hoped Blu would understand. "Once there was a lonely nest, with the last possible family of spix's macaws remaining. Then one day, our youngest brother Tyler was snatched by a bird named Travis, our mother's arch enemy from childhood. Then a girl spix's macaw free spirited struck out and saved Tyler! She returned home to the great tree and met him again years later. But some say that Travis still lives. He hides and smuggled other birds! "Stop! Your gonna give him nightmares!" Sapphire said. "He's too young!"

But Blu fell asleep before he went on with the story. "Okay, the end!" "It's branching time for sapphire!"Joseph said. Perla was teaching Sapphire how to fly. "Feel your heart every second!" She said. "Look mom! I'm gonna be the best flyer!" "Cause macaws are best at everything." "Right mom?." "Not necessarily Sapphire, Hyacinth macaws are a lot better than Spix's macaws." Perla said. "I know, we're smaller, but as soon as I'm about to catch a berry..." Sapphire continued. "Then you will take a wrong stroke or turn, and you and if you have hatchlings will possibly starve, birds can't survive without food for long." "I know already." She yawned, "okay time for bed". Her mother and her went back to the hollow.

* * *

1 month later...

"Alright let's go find some berries!" Carlos said excited. "Let's meet our aunts and uncles!" Sapphire said. "No, we only have one aunt and an uncle remember?" Joseph reminded Sapphire. "Wait are you sure he is going to be alright?" Perla asked "He'll be fine" Carlos said. "But he can't fly yet, he is only a month old." Sapphire said. "Let's just go."Joseph said. little did they know that Tyler was starting to dancing to the music...

 _All the birds of a feather_

 _do what we love most of all_

 _we are the best at rhythm and laughter_

 _that's why we love carnival_

 _possibly we can sing to_

 _sun and nature's big moon_

 _dance to the music_

 _passion and love_

 _show us the best you can do_

 _everyone here is on fire_

 _get up and join in the fun_

 _dance with a stranger_

 _romance and danger_

 _magic can happen for real_

 _in_ _Rio_

 _all by itself (itself)_

 _you can't see_

 _it coming_

 _you can't feel it all by our self_

Then he saw some golden conures being thrown out of the nest! He was sad they fell, but then they started flying! He decided to join the chicks.

 _it's real in Rio_

 _You know something else_

 _you can't see it coming_

 _you won't find it anywhere else_

Then he tried to fly after seeing other chicks fly. But all of a sudden...Crash! Bang! The smugglers came and started to trap a bunch of birds. Blu was frightened. Then he got distracted and accidentally fell out of the nest. He kept falling and falling hearing a whispering voice. "Blu, Blu, Blu..."


	2. Christmas

23 years later after the capture...

"Wake up!" Jewel shouted. "I'm up! I'm up! Must have been a dream." Blu said. "Come on dad it's Christmas! Let's get to the dance!" Bia said. "Let's go!" Tiago said excited. At the dance Roberto was singing:

 _Tonight_

 _I just want to take you higher_

 _Throw your hands up in the sky_

 _Let's set this party off right_

 _Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player_

 _Look out uh_

 _Pop pop, it's show time (show time)_

 _Show time (show time)_

 _Guess who's back again?_

 _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_

 _Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)_

 _I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up)_

 _Wearing Cuban links (ya)_

 _Designer minks (ya)_

 _Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)_

 _Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self_

 _Known to give the color red the blues_

 _Oh man, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)_

 _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)_

 _Why you mad, fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

 _Players only, come on_

 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player_

 _Uh, look out!_

 _Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)_

 _Bad birds and ya ugly human friends (haha)_

 _Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh)_

 _I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in_

 _First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)_

 _Spend your money like money ain't birds life (whoop, whoop)_

 _We too fresh_

 _Got to blame in on Blu_

 _Hashtag blessed they ain't ready for me_

 _I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)_

 _So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)_

 _Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)_

 _Players only, come on_

 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Hey girls_

 _What y'all trying to do?_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player_

 _Uh, look out!_

 _everywhere I go they be like_

 _Oh, so player_

 _Everywhere I go they be like (oh, so player oh)_

 _Oh everywhere I go they be like (oh, so player oh)_

 _Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)_

 _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_

 _What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)_

 _Come on now_

 _Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic_

 _Don't fight the feeling invite the feeling_

 _Just put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (tell me what y'all trying to do)_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player (hands up!)_

 _Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do? (do)_

 _Twenty four karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player (twenty four karat) uh, look out_

Everyone clapped "OK Blu Your turn" Roberto said""But I can't sing!" Blu said. "Blu, Blu, Blu" Roberto cheered, eventually everyone joined in.

 _What's the most amazing place in the world_ _It starts with "a" and ends with "n"._ _This is where I belong to be._ _Cause here it's wild and free._ _You keep asking what's it called._ _But I won't tell you..._

Nico and Pedro decided to join. Nico flew to the drums and Pedro joined the other instruments.

Blu continued to sing, Carla went up to Roberto. "I want to sneak on a date with Chris, can you take me?" "Sure but what if your parent's find out?" Roberto said."Come on, let's just go!" Carla said". They flew to the tree where chris lived. Chris was Carla's crush, he was also chubby, but he had dark blue feathers with blue eyes. Chris and Carla were eating mangoes, Roberto was watching how the conversation was going in the bushes. "I like music too!" Carla giggled.

"There she is!" Bia told Blu. "On a date?" Tiago said. "Whoa what do you think you are doing girl?" Blu said. "You are grounded for a month!" He said. "Whoa Blu look at Carla she's crying." Jewel said. "I really wanted to date Chris he is so perfect!" "That's right, birds start dating early in the jungle, Jewel dated Roberto at 6" Eduardo mentioned. "Oh, OK, but next time ask." Blu said "OK dad" Carla replied.

"It was my fault" Roberto said. Blu got so angry he clenched his feathers and then yelled at Roberto. "YOU ARE NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" but all his yelling did was attract attention, the whole flock flew over. "Loser Bird!" a teenage blue macaw said. "Not allowed to have a boyfriend. That is so embarrassing!" Another blue macaw said. Now Roberto was angry, he flew off to calm down. "Roberto I am so sorry for yelling at you!" Blu said. "You embarrassed me in front of the whole tribe. I wish you did not become a mate with Jewel!" Blu gasped, he never heard Roberto say that before.

Blu was hanging out by himself in the evening, looking guilty for what he has done. Roberto came up to him. "Look, I just get angry sometimes, I didn't mean to tell you that. I am so sorry. Jewel really belongs with you. I can be a major jerk sometimes." Roberto said. "Apology accepted, I know a particular bird who was a jerk, that was Nigel." Blu said. "What was he like?" Roberto asked. He literally worked for bird smugglers, he tried to kill my family. I never want to see him again.

"Do you want to teach us domestication this weekend?" Edurado asked. "Yeah sure, I will take you to our former home in Rio!" Blu said.


	3. Rio Vacation

It was the weekend for a Rio weekend...

"OK, I don't think I'm forgetting anything"Blu said. "I don't either" Eduardo said and checked has fanny pack. "Come on dad let's go!" Tiago said. He grabbed Blu's all-in-one-adventures knife. "No not again, that is not for you that is for me." "Let's learn some domestication!" Roberto shouted."But who will be in charge?" Mimi asked."Sergio!" Eduardo said. "Yes sir" said Sergio. "You are in charge" Eduardo stated. "But I'm just a sentry!" Sergio said."Just do it!" Eduardo said with a sigh. "Wait we're coming too!" Rafael said, holding Eva's wing. "We want you to check it out on our grown up kids" Eva said."You guys are late...again!" Rafael said to Nico and Pedro. "Sorry, got stuck with Carla's awesome iPod she got last Christmas" Nico said. "I just love Nikki Minaj " Pedro said. "You took my iPod?" Carla said."We apologize Carla, you just have good music." Nico said. "Yeah, Nikki Minaj is my favorite" Pedro said. "Come on let's go!" Blu said.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" "I also now feel like my mouth is not fresh?""Oh wait, my toothbrush!" Blu said, he almost forgot. "Bia we're leaving!" Jewel yelled. "Can I stay home? I really like the amazon!" Bia said. Jewel sighed, she already made this trip! "Hey, we have a surprise for you at home!" Jewel said. "Okay, I guess I'll go." Bia said. Alright, here it is. Blu said with the toothbrush in his mouth. Then he put it in his fanny pack. "Okay one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, plus Rafi, Eva, Nico and Pedro." Where is Luiz?" Blu asked. "Luiz? Luiz!" He yelled. "Forget it, let's just go to Rio!" Tiago replied. "Okay, let's go to Rio!" Blu said. Everyone left before he could catch up. "Hey guys wait for me!" Blu said. Then he caught up to the rest of the flock.

Everyone left, except one. "Hey birds! Slow down! Come back! They left without me! The third time! Why do they keep forgetting me! That is just super messed up." Luiz groaned and cried. As usual, Blu's GPS was working better, but he still took a few wrong turns. Like he went to Brasilia to get a meal, El Salvandor to sleep, and Sao Paulo to hear music. "Are we there yet?Are we there yet?Are we there yet?" Tiago kept asking. Blu kept saying "no, no, no". It took a week to get there. Finally they reached Rio De Janerio. "We're here!" Blu said.

* * *

A week after Blu left the amazon rainforest, Blu was teaching Eduardo to cook pancakes, Mimi how to use a computer, and Roberto to use a TV. "Oh come on again, I burnt it!" Eduardo said frustrated. "That's OK, get another one." Blu said. "Er...which one do I turn up the volume?" Blu flew over to Roberto."That one" He said. "Thank you" Roberto said. "Dang, what is JavaScript?" Mimi said trying to play a computer game. "You need to download it." Blu said, "click download." she did and it started to work. "Thanks Blu!" Mimi said.

Bia, I forgot to get this at Christmas. Blu said. "Oh cool, let me open it" Bia said. She opened her present, it was an algebraic book! Bia was in love with math. "Gosh, it's a book on algerbra! I need to read it now!" She said. "Okay but not until after we eat breakfast!" Blu said.

After the pancakes were cooked, Blu decided to get blueberries and whipped cream. "What? Tiago! You took the blueberries again!" "Nope it was me!" Roberto said. "Wanna play a game called pit of doom!" Roberto asked. "Bring it on!" Blu said. I have magic in my feet, I shoot, then I SCORE!" Everyone cheered on. Then Tiago brought a bunch of berries. "It was my idea dad!" berries shot at him again, Blu tried to handle 2, 3, 4 and missed the last berry. Then the next berry was shot so far that it pushed the light switch across the room turned off the light! Blu turned on the light again. "Awesome!" Tiago said. "Sorry, Blu, I was just wanting to have some fun, actually it was both Tiago and my idea." Roberto apologized. "Oh, it's okay Roberto, I understood you wanted to have fun with me!" Blu said.

Then Mimi and Blu decided to set the table. She got the plates, the spoons, forks, knifes, napkins, and drinks. Blu poured the apple juice at every drink at the table and put the pancakes on the plate, then he put whipped cream on them on put the blueberries on them. Then they had breakfast. "We are so proud of you Blu" Eduardo said. "To Blu!" They all said and clinked juice glasses. SQUAWK! A loud shrieking voice caught Blu's attention. "What's going on?" Blu flew off. "Blu?!" Jewel cried. "I'll go get him" Eduardo said.

(song in background during Blu teaching Eduardo, Roberto, and Mimi)

 _domestication is a big deal but yet it is not_

 _we never know what you will find with humans_

 _just be patient and accept_

 _human domestication_

 _be a flyer be a life_

 _or be a walker and not live your life_

 _just make sure you are free with everything_

 _but not too free_

 _you will learn it is easier_

 _when you are domesticated_

 _who knows what you'll be like_

 _when you reach domestication_

 _(repeat)_

 _domestication is a big deal but yet it is not_

 _we never know what you will find with humans_

 _just be patient and accept_

 _human domestication_

 _be a flyer be a life_

 _or be a walker and not live your life_

 _just make sure you are free with everything_

 _but not too free_

 _you will learn it is easier_

 _when you are domesticated_

 _who knows what you'll be like_

 _when you reach domestication_


	4. Captured

Blu looked to see what was going on. There were golden conures being trapped! "Don't worry I will get you guys out of here." Blu said. He started to rip the trap's ropes with his beak. But it was tricky, "hmmm..." he said. He tried using his beak, and kept ripping a strand of rope one by one. But it didn't work, he opened his fanny pack and got out his all in one adventures knife, and could finally cut open the strings on the trap. Gradually, as room came open, the conures left the trap one by one.

Meanwhile at Tulio's aviary…

Nigel a cockatoo and a tree frog named Gabi, were starting to get really bored with each other. They were in cage for years with a sign saying 'aggressive bird'. "Will I ever get out of this cage?"he asked. "Maybe, I will see if I can find a way how to get out of here." Gabi said.

"What do I hear?" Nigel said. Gabi cracked open the bars of the cage! She was free! "Yippee!" Gabi screamed. But then Nigel saw a green bird outside, could it be?"Petricous?" "My old arch enemy?" "Yes it is!" "ATTACK!" Nigel cracked two more bars and started gliding, even though his feathers haven't quite healed. Petricous saw Nigel! He was coming straight to him. "You get my revenge birdie!" Nigel shouted. "It was your fault for making me become a bird smuggler!" Petricous said. Then Nigel saw Gabi getting attracted to a male frog named George, he knew why she wanted to escape, then he smiled in relief, at least Gabi wasn't attracted to Nigel anymore. They were talking and laughing. "Well I guess it's the two of us! If I remained a superstar, Blu never would have crippled my ability to fly!"Nigel said. "How did he cripple your ability to fly?" Petricous asked. "He connected my leg to a fire extinguisher, and it carried me outside the plane, the plane was coming my way, and I got battered in the propeller." "Oh right" Petricous said. "Wanna hear my song?" Nigel; asked. "Sure!" said Petricous

 _I was the best_

 _the best_

 _until you came along_

 _you kicked me out_

 _I lost everything_

 _do you understand_

 _I was a star_

 _before you came along_

 _then I had to do a horrible job_

 _When you came along_

 _when you came along_

 _you filled my shoes_

 _it's all your fault_

 _when you came along_

 _you are the worst bird I ever met_

 _even worse than Blu_

 _don't even think how you started everything_

 _when you started to come along_

 _I was the best_

 _the best_

 _until you came along_

 _you kicked me out_

 _I lost everything_

 _do you understand_

 _I was a star_

 _before you came along_

 _then I had to do a horrible job_

 _When you came along_

 _when you came along_

 _you filled my shoes_

 _it's all your fault_

 _when you came along_

 _you are the worst bird I ever met_

 _even worse than Blu_

 _don't even think how you started everything_

 _when you started to come along_

Then Nigel attacked Petricous again. But he was not the best, he started gliding but Petricous kept flying away. "You will pay for this Petricous!" Nigel said. "No I won't" Petricous said. "So long Nigel, can't catch me!"

Golden conures were free! But Blu saw Eduardo right then."Blu! Be caref…" Eduardo said. But Blu got trapped then Eduardo did. The smugglers looked at the innocent birds. "Wow 400'000 dollars worth of macaws! Our boss will be so happy!" "Let's call him and put them on the plane." One of the smugglers pulled out his cellphone. "Hello, I have two blue macaws. Oh, chain them together really. And give them a sedative shot. AND clip the other bird's wings. Okay will do, bye!" "Let's get these birds on the plane!" the first smuggler said. "Okay this way to the airport!" The second smuggler said.

"Noooo!" Jewel yelled. She was about to fly out to save them. Then Roberto grabbed her wing. "No Jewel, you will only make it worse." "Those are smugglers, they will trap you too." Roberto said. "He's gone!" Jewel cried. "It's all my fault!" "Jewel this is not your fault!" Roberto said. "You're right it's not my fault. It is your fault!" Jewel screamed angry. "You would not let me save him! Roberto you don't like Blu?!" "I was trying to protect you!" Roberto cried. "You don't care about Blu don't you?" Jewel questioned. "I do care, but you would have been gone too if I didn't save you." "Well I guess this means that now you have to take care of our family." Jewel said. "Yes, you can't do it without me." Roberto said. "Your teenagers are a lot of work." he said.

Meanwhile, he gave Blu and Eduardo a shot to fall into deep sleep, "Oh Eduardo... what is...going on..." Blu said. "OH...NO" Eduardo said when he was put into sleep. "I don't have a chain" said one of the smugglers. "Okay, just tie them then." The other smuggler said, he grabbed a rope and tied the rope on their legs. The smuggler grabbed some scissors, and clipped Blu's wings, and drove over to the airport, and put them on the plane.

Even though Blu and Eduardo were still alive, everyone thought they were gone. A false funeral was taken place back in the Amazon. "I really miss dad! I wish we had not frighted during Christmas!" Carla said. "Blu was a great mate to you, and Eduardo was a great father, teacher, and tribe leader. I wish we could get them back." Roberto said. Everyone was crying, but Jewel was crying the most. "I love my father and my husband! I wish they would come back, but everyone knows most of the time, birds do not survive smuggling attacks!" Jewel said. "Everyone is allowed to grieve, we will keep our memories of Blu and Eduardo. Amen" Bia said. "Amen" Everyone said.

Little did they know that Blu was still alive and in Bolivia...


	5. Escaped and Rescued

Blu and Eduardo were still on the plane hours later, "Wake up Blu!" Eduardo said. "I'm Up!" Blu said. "We are on a plane with in a cage. The smugglers must have caught us." Blu said. "How do you open a cage? I want to get out of here and see where we are." Eduardo asked. "Luckily it's a standard slip slide bolt, just lift the lock and pull it to the left. If it were an actual key lock you would not be able to get out at all." Blu explained. "Okay, that is just way too confusing! Just open the cage Blu." Eduardo said. Blu opened the cage on the plane. "See, easy." Blu said. "Yeah but the explanation was complicated" Eduardo said.

"Wait! What? Again?!" Blu shouted. "What is it?" Eduardo asked. "Were chained together" Blu said. Eduardo looked down at the chain."No we're tied together" Eduardo said looking at the rope."Oh..." Blu said, he was confused because Blu and Jewel were chained together before.

"Well Jewel and I were chained together." "You were tied together with my daughter?" Eduardo said shocked. "No chained together! With a chain!" Blu said. "How did that happen?" "And how did you get the chain off?" Eduardo asked. "Well, the smugglers that stole us from the aviary chained us together" Blu explained. "And how did you get it off?" Eduardo asked Blu. "Rafael led us to Luiz to use a buzzsaw to cut the chain off. But instead, the chain got caught in Luiz's mouth and slipped out because of his drool." Blu explained. "Oh, that's interesting, at least you got the chain off." Eduardo said.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here!" Blu said. "But we are many...MANY miles up, that pretty much limits our options." Eduardo said. "I make my own options!" Blu said. He opened the gate to the plane and slipped right outside, but Blu wasn't flying! "Brilliant move, but why aren't you flying?" Eduardo asked. "I don't know, I'm using my heart and everything". "Your heart?!" Eduardo questioned. "Do you really fly in your heart?" "I don't know, but that is what Rafael told me". "Look out!" Eduardo shouted. They bumped on a plane going to Australia. "Bird strike! Get rid of them!" said the pilot. They kept falling down after that.

"I don't understand!" Blu yelled. "I was able to fly for eight years now!" "Eduardo please forgive me!" "Okay whatever, I forgive you." Eduardo said. Then he had an idea, a Brazilian plane went by. If they caught it they would no longer be lost. "Eduardo, a Brazilian plane! Let's catch it."Blu said. "We're gonna catch it! We're gonna catch it!" Eduardo said excited. "We did not catch it!" Eduardo said. "Okay, now I do not forgive you!" Eduardo said. "Sorry, I just do not know what to do" Blu said. "another plan? We are getting closer to the ground!" Eduardo said, freaking out. "AH!" They both screamed, they did not know what else to do!

They kept falling and falling until…Snap! The rope got caught on a tree branch "Whew!" They both said until the rope fell off the sliding branch! "Ah!" The both screamed. They fell to the ground, in the middle of nowhere. Blu looked at his wing, noticing that it was clipped! "They clipped my wings!" Blu said shocked. "No wonder you can't fly" Eduardo said. "Did they do this when I was asleep?" Blu asked. "I think so. I remember them giving us shots but I forgot what it was called." Eduardo said. "Let me think..." Blu said. "Aha! A sedative shot! The shot that makes you fall asleep right away?" Blu said. "Okay I get it." Eduardo said. "Where are we, we are definitely not home, we are lost!" Eduardo said.

* * *

"Lost?" Hoax a Carolina parakeet said."yeah" Eduardo said. "Come with me" hoax offered. "My name is Hoax, follow me to the rare bird tree for help." He said. "Okay" Blu and Eduardo said at the same time. "Where are we anyways?" Blu asked Hoax. "You are in Bolivia, and we are heading to the rare bird tree" he said.

"Anyways, we live in the Amazon, and used to live in a house with Linda, and then we got captured..." Blu explained. "Ugh! We hate humans!" Hoax said. "We are a domestication free area, and don't even get started." "Well our owners are nice, but these smugglers are not." Blu said. "Humans are never nice." Hoax said. "Forget about humans, they are untrustworthy, strange looking, outsmarting..." Well that is what I thought at first." Eduardo said. "Until this nerd bird came along." "Name's Eduardo." "I'm Blu" Blu said. "Whatever!" Hoax complained. They flew miles and miles to get to the rare bird tree.

"So who are you?" Blu asked. "Hoax" he answered. Blu laughed, "you are named after a joke or a trick?" Blu said continuing to laugh. "Yeah, my parents named me that. I was hatched on April fools day, and I was hatched 5 days later than my siblings. I absolutely do not like my name" Hoax said. "Come on let's get to this big tree" Hoax offered. "How big is it?" Blu asked. "Very big, huge actually." Hoax said. "It's in the middle of a large lake." They flew miles and miles to get to the rare bird tree.


	6. The meeting

There was a huge tree was coming toward Eduardo, Blu, and Hoax."Woah!" Blu said staring at the tree in the middle of a large lake. They flew inside to have a meeting. A bunch of rare birds were questioning from parakeets to macaws. "I'm not so impressed by their domestication" said hoax, a Carolina parakeet"At least they are rescued, and they are the same species as we are". Perla said, she didn't realize that was her son! Blu was so surprised. "Hey we have a tribe of spix's macaws in the Amazon." Blu said.

"Cool! I thought our family were the only three left, maybe we could visit sometime." Perla said. " It's amazing they came all the way from Rio de Janerio to Bolivia. All by themselves. It is miles away." Another bird said. "I just want to tell everyone that most humans are trustworthy." Blu said. "Our whole tribe thinks that now." Eduardo said after Blu. "And if I had the chance against the smugglers of course I'd fight!" Eduardo said. "Okay everyone slow down and be quiet!" "Hoax has something to say." One of another of the birds said.

"We need the truth" Hoax said."The truth?! Yes, we are partly domestic, these humans are the most caring people we know.""Sure they are humans, but they are not smugglers, they are actually opposite." Blu said frustrated. "And you would argue with that?" Perla stated. "I will not argue." "We leave at next month as always" Hoax said. "No, you should leave immediately, Perla said. "Take your best parrots with you" "We will go to the amazon rainforest and see the refugee" Hoax said Hoax and his family flew off.

* * *

"You can come in our hollow." sapphire said. "Do you want to come in and join us?" "Sure, I would love to, show me around." Blu said. "This is our bedroom, with a birdbath, and there is a rock to relax on if you need it." Sapphire said. "You can stay until you can find your home again." Sapphire said.

"Wait a second, you look so familiar", Dave said."Let's see, when you were little you lived in Rio, you fell out of a tree then you moved to Minnesota with a human companion named Linda, then you went to Rio to meet your mate, lived there for three years. You live in the amazon now, with a mate and three kids. Your name is Tyler Blu…" "How do you know so much?" Blu asked. "Your eyes." Dave replied. "The eyes tell us everything".

"Wait a second, Tyler is that..." Perla said looking at his eye. "It's not Tyler it's Blu." Blu replied "I can't believe it. All these years you've been alive!" "Mom!" "I have a mom!" Blu said. "Is that my sister?" Blu asked Perla. "Yes her name is Sapphire and your uncle here is Dave." "Where is my father?" Blu asked. "Your other family members passed away, Joseph, your brother had a heart attack, your father got captured, and your aunt Brooklyn was old."

"By the way, who's that?" she asked."That's Eduardo", my father in law. "You have a wife!?" Perla asked excited."yeah and a whole tribe, my wife is Jewel, she is as beautiful as an angel. "Blu said "I am just telling you that I never met my mother and law, she is gone too." Blu said. "She died in a fire!" Eduardo cried, tears started showing up on his face. "I really wish I could've saved Elizabeth." Eduardo said. "I did not know her name. Why didn't you tell me." Blu asked. "I just don't like to talk about this stuff." Eduardo cried.

* * *

"We have to go back!" Perla said. "But I can't fly!" "My wings are clipped!" Blu said showing Perla his wings. "Oh, I am so sorry, I will have to reteach you to fly! Your wings are clipped by some mean humans!" Perla said. They went to a bigger hollow in the tree. "Okay you're gliding that's good" she said a week later. "Just power up with every wing stroke and push up." Blu did a few stokes before he fell down. "Alright, you need to work on curling your your wings more." Perla stated. "I am curling my wings, I just can't fly." "Well, it looks like you are having problems, I think maybe you think you are doing it right but you are doing it wrong." Perla said.

Within about a month, Blu was flying again, "Well done Blu!" Perla said. "You learned to fly again!" Dave said. "When did you learn to fly anyways? Because you were a house pet?" Sapphire asked. "Okay, this is embarrassing, but I did not learn to fly until I was 15 years old." "Wow, that is late!" Perla said. "I did not know it took you THAT long!" Eduardo replied. "I know, I know." Blu said.

"Come on I have a surprise for you!" Eduardo said. To celebrate, Eduardo went to a nearby city to make him feel at home. But Blu did not know where he was going. "You can keep your eyes open until I tell you to close them." Eduardo said. A day later they were getting closer to the city "Okay now close your eyes!" Eduardo said. Blu closed them.


	7. Blu's memeorical city

"Okay, Blu keep your eyes closed" Eduardo said. "How much longer?" Blu said. "Bump, Ow!" Blu said. He could not fly with his eyes closed. "Why do I even have to close them? Blu asked. "Just be patient, it's a surprise." Eduardo said. "Here we are!Surprise!" Eduardo said. "What is this city?" Blu asked. "La Paz, Bolvia." Eduardo said. "Wow, I have never been here, I still like it better in Rio." Blu said. "I know you miss your friends and family, but this is what we have and Hoax has not returned yet." Eduardo said. "Where will you be?" Blu asked. "Over here, you can ask for my help any time." Eduardo said. "Go ahead and explore."

Blu went to go to yo espero (Spanish for Ihop) to get pancakes thrown outside. Then he snuck into a museum. Then he had lunch leftovers from a restaurant with an unknown name. Then he went to the zoo, someone yelled out "Oh look a beautiful blue macaw!" Which made Blu smile.

But then he got sad and depressed, and started crying. "What's wrong Blu?" Eduardo said, hanging out in the hidden trees where he hung out. "I want to go home" Blu said. "I mean this is great but I want to see my precious Jewel and kids and I want to see Mimi and Roberto again." he said. "Keep entertaining yourself." Eduardo said. "This is a few day vacation."

Then he had dinner, went to a hotel that allowed pets for the night. The next day he looked up the news on Brazil, it said "Blue macaw gets captured at the Blu bird Sanctuary and is possibly dead". Blu was in tears, _what have I done?_ Blu wondered. He knew Jewel was upset. He really loved the zoo, so he went there again on day 2.

The day after that, he grabbed a map of south america so he could go home. He also found a compass. He went to the museum again and then he found Eduardo. "Eduardo, can we go check again?" He said in day 3.

"Let's go back to the forest and check." Eduardo said. They flew a few miles to get back to the tree in the forest. They found Hoax, he looked guilty for what he said.


	8. Coming Home

Hoax examined the tribe. "It looks like a safer place to live! I will go back and tell Blu." Jewel saw intruders. "Who are you, and do you really know Blu, my husband?" "Uh, are you Jewel?" Hoax said. "Yes" Jewel said. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Hoax, the leader of the Bolivian tribe." "Blu is all the way in Bolivia?" Jewel said. "Yeah" Hoax said. "I will go back and tell him." He left the Amazon. Roberto came over. "Who was that?" he said. "They said that Blu was in Bolivia, but I have no idea if they were talking about me." Jewel said. She began crying again. "It's okay Jewel, I highly doubt that Blu escaped." Roberto said.

* * *

The birds finally came back from their trip days later. "I was wrong about you" Hoax said. "We have found that some humans are here to protect us, they are not to torture us." Hoax continued. "Linda and Tulio are great people." "How about we go to the amazon, a safer home." he asked. "yeah we can, but my family and friends are in Rio, can we go there first?" Blu asked. "Sure we can." Hoax said, he forgot that Jewel was actually in the Amazon! "Let's go to Rio first everyone!" Blu said. "And start our vacation!" Hoax said, everyone gathered around to start flying to Rio. "Wait a vacation, you are not staying?" Blu said. "Okay everyone change of plans, we are going to go to Rio, then get Blu's family and live in the Amazon!" Hoax said.

"So Eduardo did not trust humans at first either?" Hoax asked."Yeah, Eduardo didn't believe me either before I showed him to Linda and Tulio. He had so many bad experiences with smugglers and loggers." Blu said. "I guess we have something in common." Hoax said. "Yeah you are right." Eduardo said. "So, what are we waiting for?!" Perla said. "Let's go! I want to meet your family!" Perla said.

* * *

"Alright Blu lead the way." Hoax said, he and everyone else was excited to go to a protected home. They were exiting borders of their tribe, then they took many wrong turns, to Paraguay, Argentina, then Brazil but did not reach there until a week later. They took eating breaks, sleeping breaks, and even just breaks to stretch their wings. Without his GPS, Blu was about to never reach home. But eventually, he did reach Rio de Janerio.

"Here we are birds, the gateway to Rio!" The bus was from Sao Paulo. They caught a bus to Rio. They Finally arrived in Rio de Janerio at the blue bird sanctuary. But when they got to Linda and Tulio's house. Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Mimi, and Roberto were gone! He looked in the birdhouse, and they were not there either. They must have been in the Amazon.

"Okay guys, looks like they are at the amazon!" Blu reminded them. "My wings are killing me!" Perla said. She was awfully tired. "It is 2000 more miles, think you can make it?" Blu said. "Sure I will!" Perla said. "I have never flown this far!" Eduardo said. "Okay let's get moving!" Blu said. Perla decided to sleep on the house for a day, and then they went back the next day to get her. 3 days later they arrived at the amazon boat at Manaus, soon they would be home! "Here we are everyone, the gateway to the amazon Rainforest!" "I am very excited to meet your wife!" Perla birds got on board, Perla was most excited of all of the birds of the rare bird tree. "Alright birds, we should be there in about 12 hours!" Blu said. "That should be tomorrow afternoon." "Yes I can't wait!"

Meanwhile Jewel was in a very late stage of depression. She was not even eating or sleeping! "Do you want a nut?" Roberto asked."No, I'm fine" Jewel responded in tears."Look I am worried about Blu too""At first I thought you paired up with a jerk" "But when I saw Blu, he was very nice, and even handsome. I thought you belonged together." "I told him if anything ever happens to him, I would take care of you and your family". Jewel hugged Roberto, she was just so sad she missed him!

"Hey look! It's dad!" Carla said. Everyone cheered as the blue macaws came back. "Jewel!" Blu shouted hugging her. "I missed you!" Jewel cried. "I missed you too, I was all the way lost in Bolivia!" Blu said. "Bolivia?!" Jewel shouted, shocked. "Yeah, my wings were clipped. And Eduardo and I were chained together." "Wow, those smugglers really did bad stuff. Reminds me of the old days of us."Jewel replied. "How did you escape?" She asked. "Well the cage did not have a lock on it. So I opened it. Then we opened the plane and fell out, I couldn't fly because of my clipped wings. But luckily our chain got caught on a branch, before we hit the ground, so we did not have a hard landing." Blu explained.

Perla came over "So this must be Jewel" "Your mother!" Jewel said. "It is so nice to meet you!" Perla said. "I guess your parents are alive after all!" Jewel said. "This is Carla, Bia, and Tiago!" Jewel introduced to Perla. "Nice to meet you, what should we call you?" Bia asked. "Call me grandma!" Perla said. "Okay, let's come to the main part of the refugee and celebrate!" Mimi said.

A bunch of birds painted their faces, except for Blu and Jewel, the main leaders of the celebration. Then they found some twigs and some drums. Nico started tapping his bottle cap, and Pedro started to use the twigs, as well as the macaws. "You don't mind if I borrow her Roberto do you?" Blu asked. "Nope, it's fine have fun!" Roberto looked around the tribe to dance with another girl. All of them that were pretty said "no" because of Roberto's mistakes after he lost everything after his temperament 5 years ago. Little did Roberto know that his new girlfriend was going to come.


	9. Blu's Celebration for return

Everyone was celebrating Blu's return. Beautiful creatures was sung again. _Let's come together singing love and harmonia,_ _we are so different but the same inside our hearts._

The song continued, Roberto was a little jealous of Blu and Jewel until...A beautiful bird named Alana came up! She was even prettier than Jewel! Roberto went up to her. "Can I dance with you?" "Sure, I am available." Alana said. "How about a date tomorrow!" Alana asked. "Oh my gosh! I have never been on a date in a really long time!" Roberto asked. "Really? Why?" Alana asked. "Well, Jewel and I got separated, back together, and then we broke up 5 years ago." he said. "Oh my!" Alana exclaimed. "How about we go get some nuts?" She asked. "Sure why not?" Roberto said. "I love nuts"

Then Chris and Carla started to dance. Blu took a deep breath, he knew this was a jungle thing. But then he looked how much older Carla looked, and was accepting the fact about the dance. "Good job for being nice Blu!" Jewel said. "Yeah, Carla is all grown up." Blu said tearing a bit. "Come on Blu let's keep dancing!" Jewel said. "No I'm good" Blu said. But then Perla grabbed Blu's wings, and started dancing with him, and Eduardo and Jewel started to dance as father and daughter, and Blu with Perla as Mother and son.

 _Let's celebrate calling all beautiful creatures,_ _come spread your wings dance and sing songs about freedom,_ _like la la la oh oh,_ _one for the jungle familia,_ _like ba ba ba boom boom,_ _calling all beautiful creatures! Come this way celebrate laugh and dance all the way, follow me sing along. La La Ba Ba Ba Boom!_

Then Blu and Jewel joined again after their dance with their parents.

 _Ja disse que jade chegou ja disse ja disse que jade chegou,_ _Ja disse que jade chegou ja disse ja disse que jade chegou,_

Soon Enough, the grandparents started playing around and dancing with the kids.

 _Pop Pop I am a Pop Pop I am a PPPPP Pop Pop. And I am a grandma and I'm a grand ma ma ma ma ma ma ma! Let's celebrate calling all beautiful creatures come spread your wings dance and sing songs about freedom like la l_ _a la oh oh,_ _one for the jungle familia,_ _like ba ba ba boom boom,_ _calling all beautiful creatures!_

(the next song plays)

 _We are here to celebrate_ _what?_ _celebrate carnival_ _tomorrow_ _!_ _The beauty of lights_ _and the floats_ _and the costumes of Rio_ _oooohhhhh!_ _let's celebrate carnival_ _oooohhhhh!_ _let's celebrate carnival_ _oooohhhhh!_ _let's celebrate carnival! Come on let's celebrate brate brate brate brate brate...! So Blu where you at, are you sad or are you glad, you are back and this is good music. So come on and dance. We are together as a tribe and won't let go! Ooooooohhhhh! We are here to celebrate carnival! Why not celebrate? The beating music and the colors, of everything we can see and hear. This is our holiday we celebrate, come on let's celebrate brate brate brate brate brate...! You are our only celebration! At least today. But tomorrow is Carnival you must celebrate! Come on let's celebrate brate brate brate brate...!_

In the middle of the song Blu noticed Roberto dancing with a new girl. "So you found someone to dance with?" Blu asked. "Yeah, finnaly." Roberto said.

The song continues. Blu is talking to Jewel. "Are you sure you do not want to go back to Rio?" Jewel asked. "Nope! Our refugee is much safer, no more traps!" Blu said. "Eek!" he saw a spider, it was a poisonous one too!. "Okay, except for that one!" Blu said. "Maybe just to visit Linda and Tulio?" Jewel asked. "You will always be my one and only, I will do anything you want." Blu said. " "Aw!" Jewel replied.

As the next song continues, Blu is found on the news in Linda and Tulio's house. "It turns out that Blu and Eduardo have returned to the refugee." "After all, they have must have escaped from their trap." "Who knows where they escaped to and how they escaped." "Birds normally do not dance without being taught to, but these ones are. It looks like a celebration" "We will stay tuned for a birds dancing behavior." "Linda this is incredible!"Tulio said. "I have never seen birds dance before!" Linda said. "No, Blu is back!" Tulio told Linda. "Wow that is incredible!" Linda said excited. "We have to go back to the refugee". Tulio said. After that, they heard crashes and bangs outside from Petricous and Nigel fighting. They had to see what was going on.


	10. Nigel and Petricous Fight ends

Petricous and Nigel were still fighting, but Petricous kept trying to fly away from Nigel. Then he had to make a final decision, to kill Nigel."Sorry cockatoo, but now it's pay back time! Just to let you know my real name is Travis! I hate you! I will choke you to your final injury and possibly your death." He was even stronger than Nigel, he was chocking him so hard that he was nearly going to nearly death.

So Linda and Tulio ran out where they heard noise and they looked at that poor cockatoo. "It's bird aggression!" Linda said. "Let's rescue him!" Tulio said. Tulio quickly removed the cockatoo to take him to the vet office, but Nigel collapsed before he got to Tulio's vet office."Your'e fired!" Petricous boss said. "I guess this means I am a bird smuggler" the bird replied.

* * *

Then he went ahead looking for even more trouble in the Tjuca Forest. He killed another parakeet, a macaw, an amazon parrot, and a conure. One of the bird haters looked at him. "I got revenge for birds! You are Travis right!?" "Yep!" Travis said. "Well come with me, let's start bird world war!" "My name is Will!" "I will be glad to have you as my henchmen". Will said. "I am worse than Nigel", Travis muttered. "I would love to work with you!" Petricous said. "Great! Let's get going and our first stop is the blue macaw tribe!" Will said. He looked up on his phone how to get there. Now he was really looking for revenge of all the birds in the world, but his first stop was the Amazon. Little did Petricous know that he would also become a slave or die after all of the birds in the world were captured.

Of course, on his phone, he had to take a boat to get there and then take many turns to get to the tribe, as the phone said. He made an agreement with him. "Let's do it!" They went to his smuggling supplies with all kinds of traps, sedatives, and even toxins. Then they made a camp out of a large house with construction, this is where birds would be punished, and turned either into slaves, or made sick. "I hated birds so much because of his negative experience. Biting, screaming, droppings" he was done with his work on making the concentration camp, he called all of his friends who also hated birds. "hello, I am going to start a bird world war, are you excited!?" He said evilly. Everyone said "Yes sir". "Good, come on and join me!" he said to everyone.

* * *

"It looks like the cockatoo from the amazon, let's connect him to a oxygen machine before he stops breathing." Tulio said. He connected Nigel to an oxygen tank and wrapped a bandage cast around his throat, where Petricous (also known as Travis) chocked him. "Are you sure he'll be alright?" Linda asked. "He'll be fine! I will check on him every 15 minutes okay?"Tulio said. "Okay" Linda said. Every 15 minutes Tulio checked on him, he was supposed to completely heal in a day, but he was not, so Nigel was released in the wild with a mini oxygen tank. Then Linda and Tulio put a leg band on him with a tracker so they could check on him every once in a while.

The next day Nigel was feeling better even though he still had an oxygen tank connected and a tracking leg band, now he really wanted revenge of Petricoucs the parakeet who filled his shoes! Linda and Tulio released him back to the wild. "I hope he gets better soon." Linda said to Tulio. "Yeah, I hope so too." I'm pretty sure that was an aggressive bird, we will try to hunt him down and put him in a cage so he won't hurt any more birds." Tulio said. "Hope fully he won't bite you." Linda said.

Nigel was on the search for Petricous. He found a similar looking bird and started to attack. "What's your problem?" "Oh, I must be hallucinating, Nigel said. I will look carefully next time sorry!" He went into the forest looking for Petricous, with an angry glare. He found petricous talking to himself."Next I will go after Blu! The bird world war will start!" Petricous said. "I have to warn him!" Nigel said to himself, he flew towards the amazon jungle and directed himself by his instinct. He was determined to save Blu even though he crippled his ability to fly, he was now no longer his enemy. He finally got the fact that it was Travis's fault, not his.

The End!


End file.
